Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text-input interface displaying method of an electronic device, and in particular to a text-input interface displaying method for adjusting the area of the text-input interface.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transactions. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives.
Most of the current handheld devices include a touch module arranged to provide users with a method for inputting signal. The layout of the control interface applied in the small touch module is limited, which may cause inconvenience for users in some conditions.